


The AI Mahjong Diplomacy

by agoodmusekickin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodmusekickin/pseuds/agoodmusekickin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ida shows up on the Enterprise.</p><p>A flopsy prompt brought to you from the deranged minds at Milliways_Bar RPG</p>
            </blockquote>





	The AI Mahjong Diplomacy

"Engineering report."

"I am sorry Captain. I have yet to recalibrate the electrostatic buffers to within the proper procedural limits."

"And why not, Mister Data?"

"I have been playing Mahjong, sir."

"Majong?"

"Yes sir."

"Mister Data, I believe that our current mission is a bit more important than your...computer games, don't you?"

"I did make that case to her, sir, but she was rather insistent."

"She?"

"Ida, Captain. She is here with me now."

"There is someone with you in engineering?! On screen now!"

"Well well well, Hello there, Silver Fox. Data, you didn't tell me your CO was sex on a plate."

"For good reason, Ida. I do not perceive him as such."

"Your loss. Hello Captain Picard."

"Hello, Ida is it?"

"Cute and quick. I like that."

"Are you flirting with me, Ida?"

"...well, cute anyway."

"Is something funny, Number one?"

"No Captain. I just had something caught in my throat."

"Captain."

"Yes Lt. Worf."

"I have checked the crew manifest several times. There should be no one named Ida on board. And judging by her non-Federation issue attire, I do believe she is a stowaway."

"Hello there tall, dark, and ridged for my pleasure."

"And now she is creating a hostile work environment!

"I hear you Klingons are real targs in the sack."

"Ida, please control yourself."

"Captain."

"Yes Counselor Troi."

"I'm sensing a lot of hostility."

"Oh Sweetheart, you ain't seen nothin' yet. Now go raid your Halloween candy stash, grown ups are talking."

"That is quite enough, Ida. I will no longer allow you to speak to my crew in this way."

"You're extra handsome when you're angry."


End file.
